


Alone Time

by agentlukaofshield (lukadarkwater)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Lab Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, be kind this is my first attempt at sexy times, episode 5x08, smut with feels, we are blessed to have that series of tags all fit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukadarkwater/pseuds/agentlukaofshield
Summary: “What am I going to do with you?”“Well,” she said, reaching out to tug him back against her, “I was hoping we could celebrate our recent engagement,” she didn’t miss how his smile widened as she used that word, “but if you’d rather not…”He reached out and caught her hand in his, tugged it up until he could press his lips to the back of her hand. “I could be convinced.”----An extension of the kiss scene in 5X08





	Alone Time

Jemma sighed as Fitz’s mouth shifted from pressing deep, slow kisses against her lips to trailing lighter ones down her neck and across her collarbone. As his lips rediscovered her skin after far too long of a separation, Jemma contented herself with sinking her hands into his soft curls and holding him against her. 

 

This was really not the time and place for such things. They were both exhausted, in need of a shower, and Fitz had recently gotten shot in the side. Not to mention they were back in the lab of the decaying Zephyr trying to figure out how the hell to break the laws of time and space. Yet, as he began to suck slowly at her pulse point, causing her breath to hitch and her fingers to clutch him desperately to her, she found that she didn’t quiet care as much as she should. 

 

After all, they were newly engaged (a fact that still caused a happy smile to break out on her face) and it had been far too long since they had done anything like this. Even before the Framework and the team’s kidnapping, it had been weeks before they had found the time to be intimate with each other and she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the feeling of their bodies moving together. 

 

With some effort, she managed to detach Fitz from his exploration of her neck, and directed his lips back up to meet hers. He hummed happily against them, his arms moving to curve completely around her back and he pressed himself against her. Locking her arms around his neck, she slowly began backing up, tugging him along with her. Unwilling to separate even for a moment from her embrace, Fitz followed eagerly. 

 

She kept going until she left the rounded edge of the table dig into her back. Pressing one more kiss against Fitz’s lips, she freed her arms from around his neck and used them to monever herself until she was perched on the edge of the tabletop. From her new seated position, she was able to lock her legs around Fitz’s and tug him closer until he was standing in between her parted thighs. 

 

Once situated, she set about kissing him deeply again and eagerly shifted her hips against him, happy to feel that his body was reacting to the situation in the same way that hers was. 

 

Fitz tugged away from her then, his eyes blown wide from the stimulation and his lips enticingly swollen as he stared at her in surprise. 

 

“Jemma,” he managed, his voice horse, “What are you doing?”

 

“I thought that was pretty obvious,” she said, giving him a smile that never failed to pay dividends and rolled her hips against his, just in case he didn’t get the message. 

 

He groaned, whether from the smile or the grinding of their hips she didn’t know, and leaned forward so his face was once again pressed against her neck. 

 

“Jemma,” he muttered, nipping a bit at the sensitive skin there and making her squirm, “Anyone could walk in and-”

 

“I don’t care,” she insisted, “I’m sure they’ll give us a little bit of space for the time being. They’ve got more important things to worry about.” 

 

“So do we…”

 

Her impatience starting to get the best of her, Jemma reached down and ran a finger teasingly around the waistband of his trousers, feeling the way his fingers twitched against her back as she did. 

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

He pulled back with a long suffering sigh that didn’t match the affection and lust in his eyes and shook his head at her. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Well,” she said, reaching out to tug him back against her, “I was hoping we could celebrate our recent engagement,” she didn’t miss how his smile widened as she used that word, “but if you’d rather not…”

 

He reached out and caught her hand in his, tugged it up until he could press his lips to the back of her hand. “I could be convinced.” 

 

With a smile that had more than a bit of a predatory edge to it, she pulled her hand away from his and twisted it into the hair on the back of his head before pulling him down so she could capture his lips in a heated kiss. He gasped against her mouth, unprepared for her onslaught, but she was just getting started. His now parted mouth allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth, sliding it insistently against his and her hands began to work at the buttons on his shirt. 

 

Once she had succeeded in opening them, she yanked the shirt out of his trousers and slide her hands down his chest, relishing the feeling of his bare skin against her palms. 

 

Pulling away enough so that she could speak, she breathed, “I can see you weren’t lying. You really have been doing push-ups, haven’t you?”

 

“I’m offended that you think I would lie about the amount of physical activity that I partake in and frankly-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Jemma pulled him back into another heated kiss. She had missed Fitz’s voice and their bickering, honestly, but, at the moment, she had other things on her mind. 

 

Fitz, for all of his protesting was clearly right there with her because, as her hands explored the new definition on his chest and back (careful of the still healing wound), his own hand undid one of the buttons on her shirt and slipped inside. 

 

She arched into him as his palm cupped her breast and his thumb began to stroke against her nipple through her bra. 

 

“Fitz,” she panted, the tension in her lower stomach twisting tighter as his hand worked against her. 

 

Instead of answering, Fitz simply pressed in for another kiss, rendering her mind useless as he nipped and licked at her lower lip. It took several moments before she had the piece of mind to do anything other than clutch desperately at the parted edges of his shirt but, once she had pulled herself together enough to form a coherent thought, her hands flew to his belt buckle and she began desperately trying to undo it. 

 

Fitz groaned against her mouth as her hand brushed against where he was rather hard and then shuttered when she did it again on purpose. Once she had finally undone his belt, she wasted no time in undoing the button on his trousers and then slipped her hand inside his boxers. 

 

With a gasp, Fitz pulled back enough to lock eyes with her as her hand wrapped around him and she could feel him holding back from thrusting into her hand. 

 

“Jemma,” he pleaded, his breathing entirely uneven and pupils blown as wide as they could go.

 

“Yes, Fitz?” she asked, arching an eyebrow at him as she continued to tease him mercilessly. 

 

With a huff of breath, he removed his hand from inside her shirt and instead began to work on getting her own trousers open. Jemma, however, wasn’t quite ready to make it easy on him.

 

Without removing her hand from him, she leaned forwards and nipped at his lip before sliding her tongue back into his mouth and set about driving him to the extremes of his concentration as his hands fumbled against the button of her pants. 

 

He gave a desperate whine against her mouth as she gave a particularly hard twist of her hand and then reached down to wrap his hand around her wrist, abandoning his efforts to undo her trousers. 

 

“Jemma,” he said again, his eyes just as desperate as his voice as he stilled her movements. “If you keep that up, this won’t last very long.”

 

“I thought that was the intention,” she replied, giving him a smirk before squeezing him softly. 

 

With another groan, Fitz squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again to gaze at her beseechingly. 

 

“Jemma, please.”

 

Leaning forwards to give him a final peck on the lips, she put him out of his misery and withdrew her hand from his pants. “See, Fitz?” she teased, as she reached down to undo her trousers, “All you had to do was ask nicely.” 

 

He rolled his eyes at her but reached down to help lift her up as she shimided out of her trousers and underwear. “All I’m saying is it has been 74 years which is rather a long dry spell and I’m just thinking about you and-”

 

She didn’t let him finish his rambling instead pulling him back into another kiss as she shoved down his own trousers and boxers and rolled her hips against his. 

 

They both gasped at the feeling of their bare skin rubbing against each other and Fitz closed his eyes as he pressed his chin against her temple in an effort to center himself. When he pulled back he locked eyes with her and she was once again blown away by the blatant love that she saw there. They had been together for over a year by this point but it still took her breath away every time. No one would ever love her in the same all encompassing way that Fitz did and she couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by the knowledge. 

 

“Ready?” he asked, his voice hardly above a whisper and she knew that he was also feeling the same serge of affection that she was in that moment. 

 

“Yes, always.” she said, before pulling him to her once more and kissing him desperately as he aligned their bodies and slid into her. She panted into his mouth at the feeling of him inside her, her body overloaded on sensation while her mind was saturated with affection and love for him. 

 

Rationally, she knew that the entire concept of soulmates was completely impossible and illogical but, in that moment, totally surrounded by Fitz and overcome by her love for him, she couldn’t help but think that maybe, those people were on to something after all. 

 

She was pulled from her musings as Fitz shifted against her before pulling back slightly and beginning a gentle rhythm of thrusts into her. He captured her lips again as he moved, kissing her ardently as the tension grew between them. 

 

It wasn’t gentle for long, however. It had been far too long and elaion of her engagement combined with the strain of their situation eventually took over and soon Fitz’s thrust were increasing in speed.  

 

Jemma wrapped her legs about his hips, pulling him to her as her hands clutched at the back of his jacket. 

 

“Fitz,” she panted against his lips, “I’m close.” 

 

He groaned in response, grasping her hip desperately and pulling her closer as he slipped his free hand down between them. His fingers found her clit almost instantly and Jemma felt her eyes roll back in her head at the sensation. 

 

“Come on, Jemma, let go.” he growled into her ear as he ground against her, attempting to push her over the edge. 

 

It was almost enough but, as she teetered on the brink, she knew that this wasn’t exactly what she had had in mind when she propositioned him. 

 

“Fitz,” she gasped, hands leaving his back to direct his face in front of hers, “Fitz, Fitz, Fitz.” she chanted, voice hitching as she tried to keep it together long enough to meet his eyes. 

 

As soon as their eyes met, the blue eyes that had always been her home locking onto hers, she lost it. Carrening over the edge, she was vaguely aware of a jumble of words leaving her throat that could have been his name or could have been I love you before she felt Fitz tense against her and his own release overcame him. 

 

When she came back to herself a few minutes later, Fitz was slumped against her, his head buried in her neck. Their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room and Jemma could feel his heart beating frantically against her chest. 

 

Softly, she reached around and ran a hand up his back, feeling the way he flexed into it almost like a cat. 

 

“Fitz,” 

 

He stirred slightly against her, clearly too tired to move, but she was insistent.

 

“Fitz, come on.”

 

Lifting his head up, his glazed over eyes met hers and he offered her a small smile as he took her in. 

 

“Yes?”

 

Cupping her hands around his cheeks she gazed at him and said, “I love you.”

 

He clearly hadn’t been expecting that, as evidenced by the tears that she saw briefly spring into his eyes but his smile didn’t weaver as he leaned closer to her and pressed his lips against her forehead. 

 

“I love you, too,” he whispered, “So much. Thank you for agreeing to marry me.”

 

“I believe I asked  _ you _ ,” Jemma grumbled, tugging him forwards so she could rest her head against his shoulder. 

 

She felt Fitz’s chuckle rumble through his chest and his lips pressed against her hair as he held her tightly against him. “Yes, love, whatever you say.”

 

Burrowing into her fiancé’s shoulder, Jemma couldn’t hide her smile. They would have to move in a few minutes, would have to make themselves look presentable again before anyone came looking for them, but, for the moment there was no where else Jemma wanted to be. 

 

Wrapped up in the arms of her favorite person in existence, Jemma felt a kind of peace wash over her that she only ever experienced when she was around Fitz. There was no telling what the universe would throw at them next but, as far as she was concerned, nothing could stop them now that they were together and that was all that mattered in the end. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something after last nights episode because I am just so in love with their new dynamic. Three episodes with kisses and adorable fluff? It's too much for my heart. 
> 
> Anyway, this is my first foray into smut so please forgive me if there's any mistakes


End file.
